


[豆鶴豆] 隨風

by rukineru



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukineru/pseuds/rukineru
Summary: 那個，亂入東風老師plurk上的活動
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 15





	[豆鶴豆] 隨風

**Author's Note:**

> 那個，亂入東風老師plurk上的活動

舞蹈社的課後練習時間結束，豆原額上掛著斗大的汗。

激烈舞動過後，眾人都想立刻補充水分。鶴房左手把弄著喝過兩口的礦泉水水瓶，眼角的餘光不經意地掃到用著緩慢步速走向排練室角落的豆原。

捏著塑膠水瓶的手不自覺用了用力。鶴房用雙手握住水瓶，右手圈住蓋子，扭開了一點，又倒頭扭回來，又扭開了些，再又扭緊。

光是站在一邊喘氣，不用喝水的嗎。他不會渴嗎。那怎麼行，是水喝光了嗎？要給他水嗎。

鶴房的腦子快速運轉，身體在自己也沒察覺的情況下已向著豆原移動。然而走了不到兩步，便看見兩三個學弟學妹吵吵鬧鬧地走到豆原身旁，穿著黑白色風衣外套的那個學弟給豆原遞上了一支未開封的瓶裝水，而豆原笑了笑接過，仰頭不到兩三秒就把大半支水灌進了口裏。

「卡勒」一聲，鶴房手上的膠水瓶被他扭歪了瓶身。正與豆原嘻笑的學妹轉過頭來問了一句：「怎麼了嗎しおんくん？」

鶴房搖搖頭沒有給學妹回應，轉過身走出了練習室離開校園。

在只有十數個人的舞蹈室裏，就算並不用刻意，鶴房總是能看到豆原。

在只有十數個人的舞蹈室裏，鶴房眼裏看到的永遠是被學弟學妹圍著，笑得很開心的豆原。

所以是甚麼時候開始，兩人變得不再常說話。

所以又是為甚麼學弟妹都總叫他「しおんくん」，甚至是直接叫他しおん，而稱呼豆原總會帶上「先輩」兩個字呢。

明明就只是那個豆原啊。

那個剛入學時還只是屁顛屁顛地跟在自己身後的那個豆原一成啊。

鶴房想起那個天有點灰的初秋下午，他和當時念高一的豆原走在兩人回家路上會經過的沙灘旁小路上，豆原好像心情很好的樣子，挽著脫掉的球鞋站到石壆上，一搖一晃的玩著要用腳踭貼著腳尖走直線的遊戲。石壆有點高，上面佈滿被風從沙灘帶過來的沙子，鶴房看豆原站不穩，好幾次想要伸手扶他，卻又見他玩得開心，總是在快要抓住他手臂的時候又把手收回來。

他還記得原本走在他身旁的豆原突然小跑到前面，轉過身望他的那時候，他的頭髮被風吹得有多亂。

鶴房想上前伸手替他理理髮，豆原卻只是對他笑得一臉燦爛，提起一隻腳到鶴房跟前，對他說，呐しおんくん，腳板全都是沙子。

已經有多久沒聽到那個腳底曾經沾滿了沙子的まめちゃん叫自己的名字了。

走著走著又走到了那座曾經站著豆原的石壆附近。不甚有風的夏日裏，石壆上可見到的沙子寥寥可數，而那處，也再沒有豆原了。

鶴房突然慶幸剛才並沒有把水送過去給豆原。

反正現在的他也一定不會喝。

**Author's Note:**

> （一直沒有風格  
> -是洗澡時突然想參與然後洗澡的時候想到的cp和段子  
> -沒想過會寫本白以外。本白虐都在腦子裏寫不出來，所以——  
> -不知道石壆叫做石壆，給朋友形容她居然通靈到了好厲害  
> -依舊不會起名w


End file.
